No
by OlivierCash
Summary: Sólo tenía clara una cosa, no estaba solo en la cama. Obi-Wan/Anakin
**Star Wars le pertenece a George Lucas, este fic esta basado en las precuelas. Hace no mucho me las vi sólo por la curiosidad y pese a no parecerme muy allá, esta pareja me encantó.**

* * *

Cuando su consciencia inició el camino de vuelta desde el mundo de los sueños, en seguida notó que algo no encajaba. En un principio, se encontraba demasiado dormido como para averiguarlo, por lo que se tuvo que ir dando cuenta lentamente de qué era aquello que fallaba.

Lo primero que sintió, fue que tenía un poco de calor, cuando de normal, la temperatura con la que se hallaba bajo las sábanas era perfecta, ni mucho calor, ni demasiado frio. Mas, en esa ocasión la balanza se estaba inclinada hacía el calor.

Otro punto a tener en cuenta, fue que el colchón estaba hundido a su espalda. Lo que le daba una grandísima pista sobre aquello que le era extraño. Lo único que esperara, era que no fuera precisamente eso.

Por último y no por ello menos importante, pudo sentir a la perfección como sobre su cintura, había reposado un brazo ajeno a él. Así que tuvo que asimilar lo obvio, estaba durmiendo en compañía de alguien.

Suspiró, aun sin abrir los ojos, quería tomarse el asunto con filosofía. Debido a eso, lo primero que hizo fue descartar el haber mantenido relación sexual alguna, esa noche se había acostado tan normal y había dormido de tirón.

Tampoco había bebido, por lo que se descartaba el que si había mantenido un encuentro sexual con alguien, por culpa del alcohol, no lo recordaba.

Descartados esas posibilidades, solo quedaba una respuesta lógica a ese pequeño enigma y que a decir verdad, desde el principio había sospechado. Sin embargo, hubiera preferido que la respuesta hubiera sido lo de acostarse con alguien ajeno, por muchos problemas que eso le acarreara.

— ¿Anakin?— preguntó Obi-Wan, por su voz, se notaba que todavía estaba adormilado. Además, de que ni siquiera había abierto los ojos— .Dime que no eres tú— pidió, con la poca esperanza que le quedaba al respecto.

— Si te hace ilusión, puedo mentirte.

Era Anakin, ya no quedaba la más mínima duda. Obi-Wan suspiró, podría tirarlo de un golpe de la cama y luego preguntarle que mosca le había picado para acabar en su cama, agazapado a su espalda. Pero era alguien lo suficiente tranquilo como para no hacerlo y antes dialogar con su Padawan.

El cual, por cierto, en vez de separarse, se había pegado más a su espalda. Tanto que Obi-Wan podía notar como los cabellos de la nuca se le movían a causa de la tranquila respiración de su Padawan. No tenía que darse la vuelta para saber que Anakin en esos momentos estaba sonriendo más que el gato de Cheshire.

— No, no me hace ninguna ilusión— cortó Obi-Wan, haciendo acopio de toda la paciencia que había en su interior— ¿Qué haces en mi cama?— fue directo al grano— .Ya eres mayorcito como para colarte en mi cama mientras duermo.

Anakin no respondió al momento, Obi-Wan pudo escuchar como su Padawan bostezaba, tomándose con la mayor de las calmas el asunto. También pudo notar como Anakin metía la cabeza en el hueco entre su cabeza y su hombro. Obi-Wan suspiró, necesitaba más reservas de paciencia y las necesitaba inmediatamente.

— Tenía frio— contestó Anakin tan tranquilo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¿No se te ha ocurrido hacer como todo el mundo y coger una manta?

De nuevo, su exasperante Padawan,no respondió al instante, si no que se hizo de rogar. Como si se estuviera pensando una respuesta que sin duda, tenía ya pensada desde hace horas.

— No, tú me calientas mucho más que una manta— aseguró Anakin muy sonriente, demasiado sonriente.

Obi-Wan tuvo que contenerse como nunca lo había hecho en su vida las ganas de darle una patada en la cara. Porque sabía por donde iban los tiros, debido a que no era la primera vez que las cosas se torcían de esa maldita manera.

— Anakin...—comenzó el Caballero Jedi, no sabía bien como decirle eso sin herirle o enfadarle. Siendo Anakin, esto último era prácticamente imposible, mas no perdía nada por intentarlo—.Si estas intentando decirme lo que obviamente quieres decirme, mi respuesta, al igual que las otras setecientas cuarenta y ocho veces, es no.

Bien, Anakin se había molestado, ni siquiera tenía que darse la vuelta para notarlo. El que dejara de estar agazapado a él como una lapa y se quedara sentado sobre la cama, dándole la espalda era un gran indicativo de que muy contento, no estaba.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio. Obi-Wan se quedó boca arriba mirando el techo, esperando a que su Padawan dijera algo al respecto. Pero este ni se inmutó, permaneció sentado, con la cabeza baja, demasiado metido en sus pensamientos. Aun así, Obi-Wan espero pacientemente, era el momento en el que Anakin tenía que decidir como actuar.

El Jedi había tenido la esperanza de que su Padawan actuaria con sensatez y no sería impulsivo. De todas maneras, soñar era gratis. Cuando Anakin, se sentó sobre el estomago de su maestro, para agacharse y propinarle un apasionado e invasivo beso, con una velocidad por la que tendría que felicitarle. No se sorprendió, se molestó, se indigno, pero se lo veía venir y eso se le hacía una autentica pena.

Obi-Wan no correspondió el beso, pero tuvo el detalle de no apartar con un golpe a Anakin, eso no sería buena idea en esa situación, solo conseguiría enfadarlo más y por consiguiente, provocaría una estupidez aun mayor.

Por ello esperó hasta que Anakin dio por finalizado el beso y se quedó mirándole, fijamente, a unos escasos centímetros de su cara. Las respiraciones de ambos eran entrecortadas y en algún momento, sus caras se habían enrojecido.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma—dijo Obi-Wan, el cual ya se podía notar lo molesto que estaba respecto a lo ocurrido.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Anakin frustrado—Ya no soy un niño, no tienes porque sentirte culpable por tener algo conmigo.

Obi-Wan tuvo que poner la mano en la mejilla de su Padawan para evitar que le diera otro beso, lo hizo con toda la delicadeza del mundo, mas Anakin se sintió ofendido porque su maestro le hubiera rechazado.

—Puede que seas ya lo suficientemente adulto como para decidir con quien compartes cama o no…

—No solo busco sexo contigo—cortó abruptamente Anakin, posando su mano sobre la de Obi-Wan, la cual continuaba sobre su mejilla. Ese gesto fue bastante cariñoso y amoroso, especialmente viniendo de Anakin—.Te quiero, no solo sexualmente hablando, que estas bastante bien—le miró de arriba a abajo—.Sino por otras muchas cosas, eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido.

El Caballero Jedi suspiró, Anakin podría tener todas las buenas intenciones del mundo. Pero como dijera que si, se la jugaría y mucho. No tenía ninguna intención de permitir que Anakin consiguiera algo así por las buenas y solo armado por buenas intenciones infantiles e idealizadas.

—Como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras—retomó Obi-Wan—.Puede que seas lo suficientemente mayor como para acostarte o no conmigo, como para decidir con quien estas… pero no eres ni mucho menos lo suficiente maduro—esas palabras le sentaron a Anakin como si le hubieran apuñalado con un sable láser—.Te he dicho que no y no ha sido porque no sienta nada por ti, sino porque eres todavía demasiado crio como para que podamos tener algo serio y calmado. Lo siento Anakin, soy mayor y si voy a tener que jugármela teniendo algo contigo, como mínimo espero que seas lo suficiente adulto como para poder aceptar una negativa, no eres capaz de aceptar cuando alguien te dice que no a un capricho, ¿piensas qué así podrás tener una relación sana conmigo?—Anakin no dijo ni pio, se había quedado sin palabras—.Cuando estés listo, cuando demuestres madurez en ese asunto, me pensaré de verdad esa respuesta—suspiró y miró hacía otro lado durante unos segundos—.Que es probable que sea afirmativa.

Por primera vez en años, Anakin enmudeció. No tenía ni la mas remota idea de como actuar en ese momento. Se sentía dolido por las palabras de su maestro, le dolía saber que pensaba que todavía era un inmaduro. Con lo que se había esforzado por complacerlo. También le frustraba, porque estaba tan cerca, Obi-Wan prácticamente le había gritado que sentía algo por él. Pero sobre todo, le enfurecía, le enfadaba estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Debido a eso, se levantó de encima de Obi-Wan y se marchó, porque de lo contrario tenía la certeza de que haría alguna estupidez monumental y lo que menos quería en ese momento, era darle toda la razón a su maestro.

Mientras, Obi-Wan se incorporó, para ver como su Padawan se marchaba sin decir nada. Suspiró, no se sentía bien por haberle dicho eso, pero había sido necesario. Sabía que el tener una relación con Anakin en esos momentos, no era lo más conveniente para ninguno de los dos. Y aun así, dolía, dolía haber tenido que rechazarlo de esa manera.


End file.
